Character Creation (DHSS)
Long ago, the continent of Aygle there existed many kingdoms of great wealth and prosperity ruled by great Kings and Rulers who were respected and praised who ushered in eras void of fear. However, peace could not last forever. In the last years of the peace on Aygle, a certain growing corruption begun spreading and sowing chaos and hate within the kingdoms. The people began to feel true hatred, worry and terror. Over the years these emotions peaked and turned into the clashing of blades, then the fires of war, and finally these fires were put out... From the corruption came the Demons, finally revealing themselves in a world tore asunder. The kingdoms of Aygle fell, their proud dynasties and control ceasing to exist and now in this dark age, Demons reign alone. Many helpless rebellions grew, many heroes rose to the challenge. Yet none succeed, each and every one being consumed by the hordes of Demons or their influence. In modern times, the people of Aygle have been subdued or exterminated. The few remmenents of non-Demonic civillisation are few and far between. Only one group continues their open and public resistance, the Demon Hunters. Their histories as shrouded as the Demons, they alone face the unending waves of Demons and all those influenced by them. You and your companions should you choose to have any, are Demon Hunters. In the doomed land of Aygle you will fight, struggle and almost certainly die... or fall to corruption, the only fate worse than death. Character Creation'' Basics '''Notable Changes from TB:' * Vitality changed to only represent health and not wellness. * Divinity stat added. * Endurance is stamina and resistance to illness and poison rather than physical damage reduction. * Wisdom returned to main mana statistic, to not lock all playstyles to getting Endurance. Race The many Kingdoms of Aygle were home to many, many different races. Each harbouring differences both big and small. For the Demon Hunters, mortal race matters not. As long as you hold deep hatred for Demons, you are welcome in their ranks. More information on the races will grow as you play. Yaeri: A race of heroes who were thought to of been on of the first to perish during the invasions. Their Willpower drops at half rate. Besgal: Infusing themselves with the blood of wild beasts they took refuges in the massive and unmapped forests in the South. They experience slow regeneration abilities. Hydris: The most destructive and war hungry race in the entirity of Aygle, they rejoiced during the end of the Era of Peace. They gain natural profiecency fighting non-Demons. Senzen: Scholars of the Great Archives most of whom were consumed and corrupted before the initial invasion. They gain an extra option every level up. Ri: Initially blamed for the Demonic invasion of Aygle, the Ri have always held a bad reputation. They are able to use their blood as a substitute for mana. Soldat: Generations and generations of enforced discipline and order have given the Soldat some of the most noble reputations. They are the quickest to pick up skills. Vel: The beastmen of the North, they hold the closest connection and relationships with spirits. Able to communicate with nearby spirits. Klynn: The smiles of Aygle, the Klynn are by the far most approachable and welcoming race to be found on the continent. Far more likely to encounter more Non-Demons. Arctora: Ancestors of the oldest race in Aygle, potentially even older then the legacy of the Demons themselves. They have the blood of Giants. Vatryllal: '''Blessed diplomats from the far West, said to understand the minds of any man, woman or child. They are able to understand and are technically able to communicate with Demons. '''Yurta: Religious Zealots who praise the stars and sun as deities, many believing the Demons eventual plans are to destroy and conquer even the stars themselves. Their Divinity gain or loss is doubled. Elohim: Eternal beings, removed from the negative effects of age who had once though vanished until the invasions began. They are able to reverse their Divinity stats. Kaiser: Generally unremarkable beings. They are able to resurrect once. Gender Gender has no effect on stats or abilites. Choose this however you wish, it will only have minor changes on how some character's may view you. Background None are born to be Demon Hunters, it is a path that people are drawn to or led to and eventually consumed by. Body and soul. Invasion Survivour: Wherever your home once was, it has now been consumed in Hellfire much the same as the rest of Aygle. You are the last living relic of your community and surviving has hardened you. VIT, END, STR +2 Southern Hunter: In the deep dark depths of the umapped Southern forests lives some of the last survivours of non-Demonc life. Intelligent and not. You survived in this naturally dangerous wildland through your skills and speed. PER, AGI, DEX +2 Merchant Lord: Money is the last thing the mortal races hold onto before all society that they remembered is lost. Even in the times of chaos and turmoil, those that make the best deal and horde the most treasury have much pleasure in the ruins. CHA, CHR +3 Archive Scholar: '''In one of the many sister locations of the Great Archives were millions upons millions of books and recordings of history and arcane knowledge, you are the surviviour of one of these location who are targetted by Demonic corruption first. INT, WIS +3 '''Noble Ancestor: The times of nobility, Kings and lordship in Aygle are over but there kind survive. Either close or distant you are a relative of one of these rulers of old. LUK, WIL, DIV +2 Stats Vitality: '''Represents your health, two of the most important things for any mortal creature. The higher your vitality the more damage you can withstand before dying. '''Endurance: '''Connected directly to how much stamina your character has, the higher Endurance you have the more you can do before becoming tired out. It also grants you resistance to common illnesses and poison, especially useful against certain Demons. '''Strength: '''The amount of force your character can exert. From lifting objects to swinging a hammer it all relies on how much strength you have. '''Perception: '''How well your senses... well... sense. All of your physical senses are related to this stat, almost mandatory for any good Hunter to find their prey. '''Agility: '''How quickly you can move your body. More agile Hunters can move faster, do actions much quicker and far more likely to dodge and react to events in time. '''Dexterity: '''How skillful you are with controlling and maneuvering your body. Any skillful movements with a weapon or usage of ranged weapons and abilities rely on this. '''Charisma: How convincing and persuasive your words appear to other people. Many Hunters seem to find little use in it, but on your journeys you will find yourself not just in the company of mindless demons and a well thought out sentence may save your hide more than any skill with a blade could. '''Charm: '''Not many Hunters are a pleasent sight, nor are their prey. But just like a silver tongue, a golden smile can get someone far further than initially thought. Many Hunters believe that a simple mask and a good excuse are a good alternative, when the hygenie levels have dropped to abysmal levels. '''Luck: '''Some men are born luckier than others and any Hunter planning to head into the Demonic wastes better hope that they are in the latter group. The difference between a tree breaking your fall or impaling you straight through can be made up by the small difference in this stat. '''Intelligence: '''Not all Hunters are knuckledragging mindless sword swingers, at least not many who live past their first emergency scenario. Having a quick wit and being even quicker to act is key to survival. It also assists greatly in understanding and wielding of magic in your aid. '''Wisdom: '''Memory, the recollection of ideas, tactics and muscle memory stored in your mind. Without much wisdom you'll find great difficulty in being able to pull of a varied moveset of abilities and spells. A larger mind is also able to possess much larger stores of magical energy. '''Willpower: '''As any survivour in Aygle learns from birth onwards, sanity is a precious currency far too easily spent in the horrors of Demon controlled land. Hunters must keep on top of their Willpower, making sure to keep their cool and continue on through any situation. It will also protect you from mentally altering effects. '''Divinity: '''Aygle is known as a Godless land and perhaps this is truth. Yet many still cling to the idea of divines and thier influences, either out of genuine hope and belief or out of desperation and loss. The higher your Divinity the more pure and protected from the Demonic corruption, the lower or even negative the more vunerable you are. It will also increase or decrease the effectiveness of both Divine and Demonic spells, abilities and items.